


Fated

by TsundereLizard



Series: Fated Pairs [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Past, just trying to warn if somebody gets put off, mention only of rape like just one word, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: Viktor wants to know what really is a fated pair.





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

> These recent installments are more like a filler... hahaha

Viktor reminisces the past as he brushes the hair out of the face of Yuuri as he slept in the garden’s bench under an archway.

-=-=-

_“Miss Hiroko what is a fated pair? Father says that is a pair of alpha and omega… is it really?” Hiroko looks at Viktor from her work, “Fated pair… for me it is a person you are destined to be with… and I believe my fated pair is my husband,” she answers, “What does it feels like?”_

_“It’s like love at first sight, like how it was in fairy tales. You don’t get to question anything, it’s just your heart telling you, “He’s the one” and there’s like a pull, you can’t just separate… like the red string of fate…”_

_“Red string?”_

_“It’s a myth in my country, they say there’s a red string tied on you pinky finger and it connects to the person you are fated with,” Hiroko smiles, “It cannot be seen but, you can feel it here,” she points at her heart._

_-=-=-_

_“Viktor… meet my son Yuuri,” the child looks up to her mother as he tries to hide behind her skirt. Then Viktor feels the pull, like his heart beats for the first time, “Hello,” he greets, the child shied away, a blush clear on his cheeks, “Nice to meet you,” he smiles softly and holds out a hand. Hiroko nudged Yuuri forward. Yuuri looks up her to see a reassuring face then back to Viktor. He took his hand with a shy smile._

-=-=-

“Mn…” Yuuri groaned as he woke from his sleep then tenses when he saw those blue eyes looking at him, “ looks like you are awake,” Viktor says and retracted his hand that was caressing his head before he woke up.

“I’m sorry for sleeping in the middle of duty, Master—

“Viktor… you know that I wanted to be called by my name. Rarely anyone does,” he says.

“Well… Viktor, I must go now,” but before he could get up, Viktor grabbed him by the arm and pulls Yuuri to him, “Stop the act and submit to me,” Viktor says, “I know you still love me,” he added, eyes had gotten cold and it sent a chill down Yuuri’s spine. In a fast movement, Viktor switched their places, Yuuri now beneath, back against the bench and Viktor hovering above him. Viktor’s hands now are clutching each of the beta’s wrists, “I can just rape you here.” Yuuri stilled of fear, “I’m getting desperate Yuuri, just tell me… how do you really feel about me,” Viktor leans down, head resting on Yuuri’s chest.

Yuuri's eyes closed as he gives up.

_“I love you... so, so much.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.  
> Thank You for Reading


End file.
